Naruto Questions And Answers
by Cherry Blossom Petals12
Summary: This is a story where you get to ask the Naruto characters questions. I mean every character! Even Orochimaru!I'll make them longer soon!
1. Chapter 1

**You have any questions that you would like to ask of the Naruto characters, send me a review in this format.**

Name of Character question is being asked of:

Question Asked:

Person who asked question:

(Thank you all! I look forward to your questions!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha ha thank you for all the reviews!!!

* * *

Question 1**

Person being asked: Sasuke and Sakura

Question: If you and Sakura had kids, what would you do if your son had PINK hair?

Person who asked:**princess.hitokiri**

Sasuke:1st of all that will NEVER happen, but I'd probably kill myself out of embarassment.

Sakura: That's not nice...but I'd probably do the same thing...

(Okkkkkk...)

Question 2

person being asked: Shikamaru

Question: How do you get as good as you at stragey?

Person who asked:**Sokka's fan/lawyer **

Shikamaru:Go, lots and lots of Go. (falls asleep in place)

Question 3

person being asked: Rock Lee

Question: Why are your eyebrows so freakingly like Gai's, is that natural or some sort of respect thing or ... ?

Person who asked:**Sokka's fan/lawyer **

Rock Lee: I was born like this, but now that you say that it will be my youthful symbol of youthfukl Gai's and my youthful relationship!!!

* * *

**Ok. Next Questions up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ha ha I love some of these questions!!!!!

* * *

**

**Question # 4**

**Person who is being asked:**Orochimaru

**Question:**Would you marry me if I can prove myself worthy?  
Also, where did you get your hair extensions? They look simply fabulous!

**Who asked:** singlullaby

Orochimaru: Yes of course I'd marry you!! Oh my gosh girlfreind you are the first to notice these!!! I got them at Great Clips!!! Aren.t they simply fabulous

**-author turns Orochimaru off-**

**(a/n He will marry you... if you don't get freaked out by his gayness first...)**

**okkkk...moving on...**

**Question # 5**

**Person who is being asked:**Neji

**Question:**What do you REALLY use your Byakugan and Juiken for? Are you secretly more perverted than the Great Jiraya himself

**Who asked:**SharadaGirl

Neji: THEY FOUND ME OUT!!! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE CITY!!!!!AHHH THERE'S ALREADY AN ANGREY MOB AT MY DOOR STEP. oh um no I'm not more perverted than Jiraya...

Tenten: Yep, he is more perverted than anyone in the world...

Neji: Tenten you weren't supposed to tell them that.

Tenten: well I just _had_ to tell the whole world that the great Neji was perverted. Besides you told my secret.

**okkkkk... GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK - pionts finger at Neji and backs away-...now moving on and away from that little Neji inncident...**

**Question # 6**

**Person being asked: Team 7**

**Question:**1.My nightmare brothers always drive me nuts and I need a evil plan to stop them! Any suggestions?  
2.People keep calling me short! Even my younger cousin is taller! I NEED COMEBACKS!

P.S.Naruto, you rule (although you're dumb most of the time)!  
Sasuke you're cool! (Don't worry, I'm not a rabid fangirl or anything)  
Sakura, good luck in whatever you want to suceed in!  
Kakashi, uh... just hi.

**Person who asked:** Zoe

Sakura: I'd say try to be nice to them if that doesn't work...well Naruto should have a plan. And ths short thing...don't worry It's worse to be tal**l** besides you'll hit your growth sperts soon.**( i know from expirence. It's harder being tall.)** And thank you, have good luck too.

Naruto: Yes what Sakura said. As for you little brothers... play pranks on them, try and scare them. It works for me with Konahamaru. Or if those don't work...annoy them twice as much as they annoy you. And thank you... I do rule.

Sasuke: Hn.

Kakashi: Hi.

**Question #7**

**Person being asked:** Main Characters

**Question:**WHO DO YOU LIKE ALREADY AND DONT SAY RAMEN NARUTO!?

**Person who asked:** Amanda **( Just to let you know these answers are when they are older.)**

Naruto: Hmmm It's between Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: someone...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Hinata: Naruto-kun of course

Kiba: no one

Shino: my bugs

Tenten: um...Neji

Neji: Tenten

Rock Lee : My youthful Sakura-chan!!!! oh no wait or youthful Gai- sensie

Choji: food.

Ino: Someone -blushes and looks towards Shikamaru-

Shikamaru:Oh what a drag... I don't know, oh what I have to answer fine, what a drag, Ino.

Orochimaru: My presious little Sasuke-kun.**(Sasuke's already known so he shruggs it off.)**

Kabuto: This is embarassing to say but...Sakura (Sakura backs away from Kabuto)

Temari: Um... no one really.

Gaara :My people

Karunko: My puppets

Kakshi: Anko

Anko: Kakashi

Azuma:(sp?): Kurunia

Kurunia(sp?): Azuma

**Question # 8**

**Person being asked:** Shikamaru and Ino

**Question:**Ino and Shikamaru... Do you like each other? If not I will cry myself to sleep.

**Person who asked: **shikain01luver

Shikamaru: I don't know if she likes me but I like her. Writing is such a drag.

Ino: I do like you Shika-kun

**Question # 9**

**person being asked:** Sasuke

**Question:** Sasuke who do you REALLY like? Tell the truth

**Person who asked:** Cherry Blossom Petals 12 (the author)

Sasuke: Lord, as Shikamaru always says this is troblesome, but as most people think I AM NOT GAY!!! I actually like a girl. BUT I'm not telling you who it is

**Question # 10**

**Person being asked: **Naruto

**Question:**If you absolutley had to pick ma girl friend who would it be? Hinata or Sakura?

**Person who asked: **Cherry Blossom Petals 12

Naruto:Oh that's a tough one, I'd probably say Hinata, because Sakura has a temper(Don't tell her I said that)and Hinata is sweet all the time.

* * *

**that's all for now. please ask me some questions**

**Ja ne**


End file.
